King Tien
Biography The King and Founder of the Triclops alien race and father of Tien Shinhan. He was a great ruler who made peace with almost every alien race in the universe. When threatened he will act agressive against anyone who dares threaten his ancient lifestyle. He was the one who invented the Dodon Ray and taught it with his people. He even went to Earth and met Mercenary Tao and taught him to do the Dodon Ray and they both became trusted friends. Dragon Ball Z: New Dragon Balls One day while every thing was going well and the celebration of Tien being born, three space pods landed on Planet Tri and out came Kinto, Turles, and Hoshuko-sha, also known as The Red Scouts. They started to wreck havoc upon the planet, but the Triclops were ready, knowing this would happen. The Triclops kept up with the saiyans but were having difficulty and were overpowered. While the Triclops tried to fend off Turles and Hoshuko-sha, Kinto went on to the palace. King Tien was getting preparations for an escape pod for Tien up until Kinto came bursting through the doors and tells him if he joins Lord Metalik they will live, if they don't he has no choice but to destroy the planet. King Tien refused and used all his strength and energy to attack Kinto, but it was useless and was overpowered easily. Kinto walked up to Tien and was about to shock him until King Tien fired his Dodon Ray at Kinto and burned a hole in him. Kinto then finished King Tien off by punching him through the palace walls. Tien was grabbed by his mother and was put into the space pod and was sent to Earth to live with Mercenary Tao. Techniques All-Seeing Eye: Uses his third eye to see into the future. Every Triclop on the Planet Tri obtains this ability through intense training, Tien never learned to use it. Dodon Ray: A signature energy attack that he created. Full-Power Dodon Ray: A fully charged Dodon Ray. Dodan Ray Barrage Wave: An entire blast of Dodon Rays that King Tien shoots from his finger or fingers. Illuminati Beam: His Ultimate technique that he created to use against Kinto. Forms his hand into a pyramid shape and puts it over his eye then lowers it back down and shoots it. Full-Power Illuminati Beam:A charged up version of the Illumanati Beam. The Wrath of the Triclops: A rush attack that King Tien uses on Kinto. King Tien rushes up to his opponent and punches him/her in the stomach and double-hand uppercuts them into the air and then double-hand undercuts them and he/she lands head first into the ground, only to have their legs sticking out the ground. King Tien then pulls them out by their leg, bangs their head against the ground, throws them, and finishes them off with an eye beam coming out from his third eye. Illuminati Tri-Beam- After Tien showed King Tien how to do a Tri-Beam King Tien discided to his own version.Its Just like how the Illuminati Beam works but instead of a beam its a triangular tri-beam. It is so effective that in the Otherworld Tournament it killed Pikkon and Olibu at the same time. Full-Power Illuminati Tri-Beam: A charged up version of the Illuminati Tri-Beam that constantly surges with energy. Power Level During the start of the Triclops alien race - 10,000 On Earth - 15,000 Kinto vs. King Tien - 20,000 Returns to Earth to train Tien - 100,000 Category:Kameron esters-